A time after megamanexe
by Yuken0
Summary: This is my first fan fic. It takes place after the time of megamanexe and his friends so that means everyone is made up. Please R&R.
1. New kid

Chapter 1 New kid

"Wake up."

"Is it already time."

"You better hurry up before you're late."

"Don't worry I got plenty of time."

Charlie was the person who was being told to wake up. He was an average 13 year old in 8th grade. The person who was trying to wake him up was his netnavi Yuken. Some people thought Yuken looked strange cause he looked oddly like the legendary netnavi Megaman but instead of blue he was green.

The time of Megaman and his friends has long past but no one had ever forgotten about World Three, Gospel, or Megaman and his friends.

Charlie quickly undressed and pulled on some black shorts and a dark blue shirt.

He then grabbed his PET and walked out his bedroom door and headed for the kitchen. He quickly ate his breakfast and headed for the door.

Charlie: "Bye mom I'll be heading to school now."

--------------------------------------------------------------

On the way to school he saw a new kid in the park netbattling against one of his friends.

He decided that he had plenty of time left so he went over to the crowed that was already there.

The new kid was no slouch at netbattling. His navi looked somewhat like a magician he had red armor on that looked like a magician's robe. He didn't have a helmet but he had a red hat shaped like a magician's hat.

His friend started to loose but he wasn't about to give up and his navi Destructionman was just as determined. Zach was a good friend and his navi was strong.

Destructionman was a big navi with a lot of muscle behind his bulk and instead of being able to turn his hand into a buster he could turn it into a bazooka that fired giant blasts of plasma.

Destructionman had a strong build and was tall.

The Magician looking navi's net op: "Now Magicianman, magicians fireball"

As he said that Magicianman quickly put his hands together and a small fireball appeared and started to get bigger.

Zach: "Now fire."

Destructionman quickly shifted his right arm into a bazooka and fired it at Magicianman.

Magicianman quickly shot the fireball out at the plasma. When they hit it created an explosion knocking them both back.

Both net ops inserted a heal 200 chip and both of their netnavis quickly got back up. They were ready to fight then they noticed that everyone in the crowed had left except Charlie. When they noticed this they looked at the time.

All three: " Shoot."

Magicianman's net op and Zach quickly jacked their navis out and all three of them started running toward school.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got there they were already late.

Teacher: " I am very disappointed in you three. Charlie and Zach go take your seats so I can introduce the new student."

They walked over to their seats and sat down.

Teacher: " Ok class like I just said we have a new student and his name is Dakota."

Dakota: " I am pleased to meet you all."

Teacher: " Ok you can take a seat over there."

Dakota quietly walks over and takes his seat.

-------------------------------------------------------

After school Dakota walked over to Charlie.

Dakota: "You were watching the battle earlier and I was wondering if you would like to battle me."

Charlie: "Sure I don't see why not."

Yuken: "I've been wanting a good battle."

Then they started walking to the park.

----------------------------------------------------

Dakota: " Jack in Magicianmanexe,power up."

Charlie: " Jack in Yukenexe, power up!"

----------------------------------

Author Notes:

Ok I wrote it I fixed it up I went over it fixed it up again went over it again and fixed it again etc and it still probably has many errors in it and all that good stuff. This is my first fan fic so I am trying my best. I would like your honest opinion on it no matter what that is.

I will try to make it better as I go along. I will never be perfect so don't expect it. I know that I forgot to add whoever the people were in the fourth game to the list that no one forgot but I forgot there name so you have to live with it. That's kinda irony if you think about it.

If anyone remembers the names of all the towns post them I remember like 2 so unless you don't mind them staying in ACDC in most of the chapters please give me some town names.

Also I am planning to add a lot of battles but if reviewers say they would like me to put less battles in I will try my best to take out some and put in something else im not sure what exactly but I'll think of something.

The more reviews I get the faster I will get up the next chapter. I know it's bribery but oh well. Ether you do or you don't but I would like to see some reviews.


	2. Yuken vs Magicianman

Ok well here is the next chapter I hope someone likes it.

* * *

Chapter 2 Yuken vs Magicianman

Magicianman started by shooting a stream of flames at Yuken.

Charlie: " Now jump,"

As he said this Yuken jumped up and forward at Magicianman.

Charlie: " Cyber sword battle chip in download."

He said this as he inserted the chip.

Yuken's right hand then shifted into a sword and he brought it down slashing at Magicianman.

Dakota: " Magician's barrier"

A barrier appeared around Magicianman blocking the sword as Yuken struck. Yuken then jumped back and the sword disappeared. Yuken then shifted his right hand into his buster and started to fire at the barrier. The barrier eventually broke and Charlie saw an opportunity.

Charlie: " Shotgun battle chip in download."

He said this as he was inserting the chip

Yuken then aimed his buster and fired at Magicianman before he could dodge. Magicianman threw up a small wall of fire and blocked the shot of plasma at the last second.

Dakota: " Whew that was to close."

Magicianman then shot a small ball of ice at Yuken. As the ball was coming toward him he quickly charged his buster and fired it at the ball of ice shattering it.

Before Yuken had a chance to do anything Magicianman quickly shot a blast of lightning at him.

Charlie saw the blast coming so he inserted a chip.

Charlie: "Area steal battle chip in download."

Yuken then disappeared and the lightning went threw the spot he used to be he reappeared by Magicianman and quickly shot a charged shot at him. Magicianman quickly threw up another wall of fire just in time to block the shot.

While all this was happening a small group of people started to gather around the battle but Charlie and Dakota didn't evan notice they were to busy battling.

The battle continued on but it seemed no one could land a hit.

Yuken: " maybe we should try what we have been practicing."

Charlie: " But we haven't perfected it yet."

Yuken: "well if we keep this up we could be here fore a while."

He said as he dodged another blast of fire.

Charlie: " Ok you are probably right"

Yuken: "I normally am"

He said while firing off another shot a Magicianman.

Magicianman quickly threw up a wall of fire blocking the shot. Magicianman shot another stream of fire aimed at Yuken.

Charlie: " Now fire style change."

Yuken then started changing he was then mostly red with symbols of fire on the middle of his forehead, his shoulders and his knees.

Yuken jumped threw the fire unharmed and reached Magicianman without a problem. Magicianman quickly tried to with draw the attack and attack with another element but Yuken was to fast and his hands shifted in flames and turned into a sword.

Charlie: " You can fight with fire but how can you handle it when used against you."

Yuken quickly slashed at Magicianman and then turned his other hand into a buster. Then he aimed the buster at Magicianman before he could retaliate and blasted him with a small orb of plasma that was red.

Magicianman tried to throw up his magician's barrier but couldn't do it fast enough and got hit by both the slash and the blast.

Charlie: " Style change back to normal"

Yuken then turned back to normal and blasted a shot of plasma at Magicianman.

Magicianman knew this was coming but was weakened so he couldn't block fast enough and got hit by the blast.

Dakota: " Jack out Magicianman."

Yuken fired another blast but as he shot Magicianman already jacked out.

Voice: "Magicianman logging out."

Charlie: "Jack out Yuken."

Voice: "Yuken logging out."

Dakota: " You're a tough opponent"

Charlie: " You are too."

Without another word Dakota walked off.

The crowed then left and Charlie walked home.

* * *

Yuken: " that was a good battle."

Charlie: " yea it was."

Charlie yawned and decided it was time for bed. He placed his PET on its charger and went to bed.

* * *

Yea I got my first review wasn't a good one but o well. I'm not changing it from script to narrative unless I get more complaints. I will try to get up chapters faster if anyone evan cares. 


	3. The new enemy

I forgot this last 2 chapters so I will do It three times this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing absolutely nothing well at least nothing Megaman.

Disclaimer: I own nothing absolutely nothing well at least nothing Megaman.

Disclaimer: I own nothing absolutely nothing well at least nothing Megaman.

* * *

Chapter 3: The new enemy

* * *

Yuken: " Charlie wake up."

Charlie: What it's a Saturday why did you wake me," said Charlie.

Yuken: "It looks like you have an important e-mail."

Charlie: " oh ok."

He picked up his PET and accessed his e-mail.

To all netbattlers:

There have been malfunctions in many machines in Den city so if you are around there you might want to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. It has been awhile sense the last attack from some organization but its best to be safe.

Yuken: " Are you thinking what I am thinking."

Charlie: " Yea I think I am."

Yuken: " Lets tell your mom then get headed over to Den city."

* * *

Charlie: " Well where do you think we should get looking."

Yuken: " I don't know but jack me in and I'll look around on the net."

Charlie: " Jack in Yukenexe power up!"

* * *

Yuken started walking around when he spotted a few viruses.

Yuken: " I guess I'll delete you guys just for some fun."

Yuken quickly changed his hand into a buster and took out the viruses before they had a chance to fight back.

Charlie " I wonder where they came from."

Yuken: "I don't know but they were easy to beat."

Yuken continued to walk around and from time to time he found viruses so he deleted them and it seemed to be easy.

Then he ran into a big group of viruses. A normal mix of cannons, some electric viruses, and some other common viruses.

Charlie: " Well this is a big group."

Yuken: "I'll fix that."

Yuken started fighting like any other fight it was easy.

Then almost out of no where a electric navi attacked Yuken from behind.

Right before it hit Charlie managed to get a barrier chip in.

Then Yuken turned around.

Yuken: " That's not very nice, attacking from behind."

Mysterious electric navi: " I wasn't trying to be nice."

Yuken: " Ok so im taking you want a fight."

Mysterious electric navi: " Yes my name is Staticman."

A bolt of electricity came down and was about to hit Yuken.

He rolled to the side just dodging the bolt of lightning.

Charlie: " Cyber sword battle chip in download."

He said while he inserted the chip.

Yuken started running at Staticman and Staticman shot a blast of lightning aimed for Yuken.

Right before it hit, Charlie inserted an area steal battle chip and Yuken disappeared.

He reappeared above Staticman and slashed down at him.

Staticman turned his arm into a electric sword and blocked the sword with his own.

The cyber sword disappeared and Yuken jumped back.

He quickly turned his right hand into a buster and fired off some shots.

Staticman started shooting lightning at Yuken and he dodged while he continued to fire.

As Yuken was dodging the shots of lightning Staticman made a bolt of lightning come down from above.

Yuken was to preoccupied to notice so he got hit and he to the ground slightly shocked.

Then a few more blasts of lightning hit him.

Charlie: "Recovery 200 battle chip in download."

He said as he inserted the chip.

Yuken: "Thanks"

He said as he got up feeling his energy come back to him.

Charlie: "All we have is fire style and that won't help us now. "

Staticman started his attack again.

Yuken dodged them but he was almost hit each time.

Yuken had to focus all his concentration into dodging and he still got hit multiple times.

Charlie had no chips that would help and Yuken didn't know what he could do.

Then all of a sudden another mysterious girl navi showed up.

Yuken didn't know who it was but he was grateful cause they healed him.

Mysterious new navi: "I can't fight but I healed you that's all I can do."

Yuken:" I think I can take him now, hey Charlie activate fire style."

Charlie: " Why how will that help."

Yuken: " Trust me it will."

Charlie: "Ok."

He said this as he activated the fire style program.

Yuken once again turned red and had the fire symbols on his forehead shoulders and knees.

Then Staticman shot a blast of lightning big enough to hit both Yuken and the new navi that just came in.

Yuken shot a charged ball of fire at the blast of lightning but the lightning broke threw and hit them both and they were both knocked back and to the ground.

Yuken: "Ok that didn't work out like I wanted it to"

He said this as he was getting back out.

Mysterious new navi: " By the way my name is Khet."

She said while she was getting up.

Yuken: "We will go threw more proper introductions after I get rid of this navi but my name is Yuken."

After he said this he started charging his buster He then started charging his buster.

Ok well I would like some reviews I am starting to get better at writing but I don't see the point in posting if no one reads this so tell me if I should just stop. Also I forgot I would like some suggestions on what this new mysterious organization should be. I don't want to beg for reviews but please review.


End file.
